Moments
by Kadreia
Summary: A happy moments that will stay with John forever.  John's POV


"Sherlock, get back in bed! You're sick!"

"But John…"

"Go. Now. It's your own fault for not wearing a coat last night when you went out on that case, and it was raining, Sherlock. I would have thought you of all people would have thought about putting on a coat before chasing after criminals in the rain."

Sherlock sighed. His head hurt too much to argue.

John noticed Sherlock wince at the pain of his headache when he raised his voice. "I'll be home from work around seven. Get some rest."

A muffled 'hmpf' was all he received in return before he walked out the door. John told Mrs. Hudson to look after Sherlock while he was gone.

"I'm not your house keeper, John, but if you change that order to a request I will be happy to look after, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile. "God, that woman is a saint," John thought. He gave her a smile and a nod in return before walking out the front door and hailing a cab. He knew this was going to be a long day. Sherlock was going to be home alone and bored. "God, I hope he doesn't catch the flat on fire," John smiled at the thought, "But he would," he reminded himself, "Ten hours and I'll be home. I think he can last that long."

John walked up to the front door of the flat. He was exhausted. He had so many patients today. Were they all that stupid and went outside yesterday without a coat. "How the hell could anyone be that stupid?" He said to himself as he walked up to the flat. It was quiet, really quiet. "Sherlock?" John said in a hushed voice. He looked in the door way. Everything was the way he left it. No fire, no new bullet holes in the wall, the table covered in books and case files. The only difference was…. Sherlock was asleep on the couch! Sherlock was asleep! John laughed a little in the back of his throat. "That's the first time in a while isn't, Sherlock." He said under his breath. He stared at the detective for what seemed like an eternity. Studying his lengthy form all curled up into a tight ball on the couch. There was still room for someone to sit down next to him comfortably. John's body suddenly reminded him that he was exhausted and need to sit down and stretch out his legs. John obeyed what his body demanded, but instead of sitting in his own chair he decided to take a chance and sit next to Sherlock on the couch. Besides if Sherlock woke up and asked what he was doing he could always lie and say that the couch had the best view of the TV. John walked over to the couch and sat as gently as he could as to not wake Sherlock. Sherlock stirred and moved his head up from its previous position on the couch to John's thigh. John tensed, but then relaxed moments later. He started playing with the detectives thick, black curls. He loved moments like this. Moments that could not be replaced with anything else. Moments that John would always remember, even if Sherlock didn't realize what he was doing because he was asleep. John would always cherish these moments.

John sat there with Sherlock's head on his thigh while John played with his hair for about an hour or so before John began to get hungry. He hadn't eaten since his lunch break at noon and his stomach was beginning to growl. He slowly started to move to get up before the sound of Sherlock's voice stopped him cold.

"John, what are you doing? I was comfortable."

"S-sherlock! How long have you been awake?"

A quiet, sleepy groan passed Sherlock's lips before he replied, "About forty-seven minutes."

"You mean you were awake when I was…"

"Playing with my hair? Yes, I was. I never liked people playing with my hair, but I didn't want you to stop."

"Oh… I'm... uh…"

"Can you scoot over?"

"What? Oh… um… sure," John moved until he was in a slanted position between where the back and the arm of the couch meet.

"Good. Thank you." Sherlock moved for the first time since John sat down. He moved his long torso closer to John and laid his head on John's chest. John was forced to place his arm over Sherlock's shoulders and upper body to keep it from loosing circulation under the detective's weight. "This is a much better cuddling position."

"Cuddle what?" John asked surprised.

"Cuddling. That is what we are doing, is it not?"

"Well, yeah, but Sherlock since when do you cuddle?"

Sherlock was drifting off to sleep again; John could tell that by the sleepy 'hmmm' he got as a reply to his question.

"John," John didn't think he had heard Sherlock sound any sleepier, "John, I love you." Sherlock said as he snuggled his head against John's chest. John blushed before running his hand through Sherlock's hair and down to his chin tipping his head up to him.

"I love you too, Sherlock." He finished the sentence with a light kiss on Sherlock's lips.

Yes, this was one of those moments in life when everything was perfect.


End file.
